memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 (Black Canary)
The second season of ''Black Canary'' premiered on June 15, 2020. Cast Main Cast *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Daniel Craig as Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow and Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth 62)/Prometheus and Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth 71)/Red Arrow *Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance (Earth 67)/Black Siren and Laurel Lance (Earth 62)/Black Siren and Laurel Lance (Earth 71)/Black Canary *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy *Ashley Scott as Helena Kyle/Huntress *Sea Shimooka as Emiko Adachi Queen/Green Arrow *Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Diaz/Dragon Recurring Cast *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Katrina Law as Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa al Ghul *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor *Erica Durance as Lois Lane/Stiletto *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/The Canary *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Alex Kingston as Dinah Lance *Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul/The Demon *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Jeri Ryan as Iris West *Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz *Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Mari McCabe/Vixen *Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa/Vixen *Dina Meyer as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Alaina Huffman as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Morena Baccarin as Doctor Leslie Thompkins *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Floriana Lima as Detective Maggie Sawyer *Tawny Cypress as Mayor Sarah Whitmore *Mariska Hargitay as Captain Olivia Benson *Michael Emerson as Cayden James *Tobias Jelinek as Sheck *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor Synopsis The team continues to fight Ricardo Diaz, Cayden James and their criminal empire. The team fights to protect Star City from Diaz, James and their criminal empire. Confirmed plot points *Family and friends serves as the major theme for season 2. Year: 2391 Episodes {| class="wikitable" !# !Episode name !Directed by !Story by !Teleplay by !Original airdate |- |1 |"Return of the Lances" |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" |After being on Earth 97 for a year, Laurel and Typhuss are reunited with Quentin, Dinah and Sara, after the 3 of them come out of a breach in Star City. Laurel is happy to be reunited with her family, her husband Typhuss is also happy to see them as well. Quentin, Dinah and Sara find new homes to live in and start new lifes on Earth 97. Meanwhile Sara becomes a vigilante with the help of her sister Laurel and her brother-in-law Typhuss, Sara becomes The Canary and joins Team Canary and fights to save and protect Star City from criminals. |- |2 |"Laurel's Opportunities" |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" |Dinah leaves Laurel in command of the team while she, Curtis, John, Rene, and Helena Kyle take the day off. Leaving Laurel, Typhuss, Thea, Felicity, Emiko and Sara to protect and keep Star City safe from criminals. Laurel learns that being leader of Team Canary isn't so easy as Typhuss and Sara help Laurel with commanding the team. Meanwhile Helena Bertinelli returns to Star City and teams up with Diaz and Lex to attack the city can Laurel and the others protect the city without the help of Dinah, Curtis, John, Rene and Helena Kyle?. |- |3 |"Nyssa Joins" |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" |Nyssa wants to join Team Canary and Dinah welcomes Nyssa to the team, meanwhile the team and Nyssa continues to fight Helena Bertinelli, Diaz and Lex as they attack Star City. |- |4 | |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" | |- |5 | |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" | |- |6 |"Laurel Finds Out Sara's Secret" |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" |Laurel finds out Sara's secret, that Sara has been working for Helena Bertinelli, Diaz and Lex to destroy Dinah's team and Star City. Laurel debates whether or not to tell her mom, dad and her husband and the team about Sara's betrayal before the attack on the city. |- |7 |"Fallout" |Typhuss999 | colspan="2" |Typhuss999 & Dragonboy546 |2020 |- | colspan="6" | |- Category:Black Canary seasons